Midgar Edge High: Snow Covered Kisses
by VII-Yuffie
Summary: Tifa is in love with the richest kid in school, but she's just too shy to admit it. Don't worry; Yuffie and the others will help her along the way! CloudxTifa
1. It started off in winter

**~Chapter One~**

I put on my coat and stepped out of the house. It was winter, and it was my most favorite season. I decided to go and kill time at the park, since I had nothing else to do anyway. _Look out world_, I thought. _Here's Tifa Lockhart, coming to the park on an average winter day!_ And I never go to the park much.

_Crisp, crisp, crisp_. I walked briskly towards the park, which was just across my apartment. My fists were jammed into the pockets of my chocolate brown coat, and the lower half of my face was covered by my violet scarf. These pair of jeans I was wearing did not help at keeping me warm at all. Not to mention the plain, old sneakers that I had on. I didn't mind it though; I'm used to living this way. I have no family; I live alone. I have a part-time job over at the cafe in town and that's where I earn most of my pocket money from. Just recently, I transferred to another school because my previous school was too far from where I was living. School would not start until tomorrow though. What's this? School in winter? Yes, apparently this school was an elite school which accept only rich families' kids. This referred to celebrities' kids too. How did I enroll in this school? Let's just say my old school principal helped me with it.

_Finally, a bench_, I thought. I sighed and made my way to the bench. After wiping off the snow with my bare hands, I settled down on it. It was alright. Just sitting here in the park while snow fell on me. It was nice to admire nature's beauty and watch the little kids play. Boy, I would no longer be a kid in a few years' time. I need to spend more time with people at this new school of mine.

It was not long until I realized the snow fall was getting heavier.

"You know, it's not a really good idea to sit there while the snow falls," I heard someone snicker. It sounded like a guy. "You'd get a cold."

"I can handle it," I said, barely looking up. It was the truth.

"Gawd! You'll get a frostbite, yo!"

"Reno, that's enough," another guy spoke. His voice was much lower. Was that the boy's, Reno's father? Somehow, I turned to look up. A group of kids - two girls and three guys - my age were standing right before me. No fathers, no mothers. I was confused.

A redhead turned to a blond male, "C'mon! What's wrong with trying to keep someone safe! Tis' about time I do something good, yo!" His voice... he was the one who first spoke to me.

The blond one spoke, "I don't think she's from this place, Reno. Be nice."

"But I'm trying to be nice!"

"Well, you fail to do so."

As the two males argued, the girl with short, black hair rolled her eyes. She turned to me and grinned - probably the most cutest grin I had ever seen. She tilted her head to the side, "Don't mind those guys; they're always arguing. Except for the black one there!" She pointed to the boy also with black hair - a similar spiky hairdo like the blonde. The boy simply shrugged when I looked at him, so I turned back to the girl.

The girl held out her hand, "You must be new around here. I'm Yuffie Kisaragi! This girl beside me, her name's Aerith Gainsborough."

Aerith had long, plaited brown hair which I thought was beautiful. I wish I had hair like that. Maybe next time, I guess. Aerith nodded at me and grinned as I shook hands with Yuffie.

Yuffie turned her attention to the boys and nudged the blond one with her right elbow. They immediately stopped fighting and turned to face me, scratching their heads shamefully. The redhead - Reno, I believe he was called - rolled his eyes and said, "I'm the one and only, but you can just call me Reno." I never really understood what he meant.

The blond one nudged Reno and turned back to me. He shot me a grin, "Cloud Strife. Nice to meet you. Sorry about what happened earlier." He held out his hand just like Yuffie and I shook hands with him. _Wow_, I thought. _He seems nice_.

The last one - the black-haired one - walked towards me and unexpectedly ruffled my hair, "Zack Fair, here! Nice to meet ya'! Mind introducing yourself this time?"

As Zack put down his hand, I went to fix my hair. However, I never looked away from those group of people. "I.. I'm Tifa Lockhart, and I came from Nibelheim...," I said nervously.

"Nibelheim!" Reno echoed. "Nibelheim! Ain't that the village where poor people live?" Cloud punched him in the arm. Hard.

I shrugged, "It's not that bad though. I'm pretty used to it. I moved here not long ago, but... I recently got transferred to a school here. Know any possibilities?"

The teenagers looked at one another and then turned back to me. "There's only one school here, in this neighborhood, and it's called 'Midgar/Edge High'," informed Yuffie.

"I think you got the wrong information," Aerith pointed out.

I shook my head, "I'm pretty sure the school I'm enrolling in to is in this neighborhood. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here. So," I took a step closer to them. "What's with the name?"

Yuffie tucked her hands into her pockets and continued, "Midgar/Edge High is a school for rich kids and all. The campus consists of several buildings, or blocks. 'Midgar' itself is a whole, huge block! It's like college and heaven combined together, and it belongs to the seven richest kids of the whole school. Most of the seven kids are children of famous celebrities."

"And the 'Edge' part?"

"'Edge' consists of three big blocks, and they belong to those rich kids who couldn't afford to get into 'Midgar'," Yuffie sighed. "It's pretty hard to explain, but I'm sure you know what I'm talking about!"

I nodded, "I understand perfectly."

"Anyway, it's pretty impossible for you to get enrolled in such a school," said Cloud. "I mean, you came from Nibelheim, right? Who gave you the money?"

"My school principal."

"What? You had a school, why didn't you go there?"

I shrugged, "It was too far. I'd have to take lots of bus rides and they all cost a lot of money. About 10 gil. I can't afford to waste that much."

"Seriously?" Zack stepped forward. "What about your parents?"

"They're dead," I squeaked. "I live alone. Been living like this for years - not sure how many, to be exact. Currently, I have a part-time job over at the cafe in town. It's new."

"You mean that new cafe that opened at Gold Saucer?" Yuffie barged in. "...I think that one's called 'Melting Point' or something. How much do you get paid a month?"

"Mh, about 250 to 500 gil. I can't keep all of them."

Before we could go any further, Reno started shivering and interrupted, "Hey, hey! We can't just stand here and talk; we have to move! Mooovvee! Then we won't freeze to death in the middle of the park!"

We walked around the park several times talking about each other. I taught them things, while they taught me. It was okay. At least I had friends. Imagine my shock when I learnt that they were from 'Midgar/Edge High' as well!"

"Which part of the school do you guys belong to?" I asked, curious. These kids standing right before me must be stinking rich! And even richer if they answered 'Midgar'! I would think I was dreaming!

Cloud smirked, "That we can't tell. You have to figure it out yourself." His 'speech' was followed by laughter.

I pouted, "Don't worry, I'll find out. Tomorrow!"

Oh yeah. Me and my big mouth.

* * *

**Okay, wow. My English is totally FAIL in this one! xD**

**Well, I'm not too sure on what to write here. xD I just have to wait until I get some reviews or something.  
So please don't forget to review! *gives all of you cookies***

**- Kira **


	2. A New Day

~**Chapter Two~**

I was nervous, even though I knew exactly why. Here I was, sitting in the middle of the hall, with hundred other students and it's the first day of our school. As usual, I wondered what it would be like - what if they find out I'm poor? Will they kick me out? Will I be bullied? Not like it's something I should be nervous about, but hey, it's just one of my natural instincts. I looked around to catch a glimpse of the friends I had made the day before, but I failed to. The hall was simply teeming with people that I couldn't find a single person that I recognized.

After a few minutes of waiting, a man came up to the stage with a microphone in his hand. He had really long hair, sorta like mine. Maybe a little longer. I wondered why most guys liked to keep their hair long. Take Reno for example - he had long hair too! At least he was smart enough to have it tied. I wondered what Zack and Cloud would look like if their hair were flattened; they'd have really long hair. Especially Cloud.

"Welcome to Midgar/Edge High," the man announced. "I'm the principal of this magnificent school, Sephiroth, but you need only call me Sir. The holidays have just ended and this year is nearly coming to an end. With the new terms and activities lined up for students in the future, we managed to get a handful of new students too. I'm sure you have heard a lot about our school and I assume that is why you enrolled in to this school." He made it sound as if we'll be schooling for the rest of winter!

"Let me just explain to you about the campus, starting off with the huge block behind this hall. The block belongs to the students in the Midgar group. I'm sure you know that the seven richest students in this school belong to that special group. No one, even the teachers, are allowed to step inside that block. Since most of them are the kids of famous celebrities, such as the singers Rinoa Heartilly and Yuna Braska, they all deserve _our_ respect."

At this point, six students rose from their seats - five of them being the friends I made the day before. There was Reno, Cloud and Zack smiling and nodding while the other girls screamed and squealed. There was also Yuffie, Aerith and another girl with short blond hair who were grinning widely. They made the other guys wolf whistle. Sir signaled the students to take their seats and immediately the noise stopped. Strange.

Also, why were there only six people standing?

After suffering about half an hour listening to the speeches and announcements made my Sir, the teachers and student president, I was finally free! It was time we rookies explore the whole campus. I remember Sir saying that six lucky students will be picked by students from the Midgar group to be toured around the whole school. How I wish I would be one of those lucky students. I half expected my new friends to be in the Midgar group. It would be better to be toured around by someone I know.

Yuffie picked a tall, brooding guy who wore all black and red. He had long black hair, like mine. I guess this school really allowed crazy hairstyles. Aerith picked a girl with long, blond hair which looked as if she had put on too much make-up. The last girl got herself a fat, but somewhat cute boy while Reno picked someone who was the direct opposite of the fat boy. The only similarity that they had was the red band they wore on their heads. Zack got himself a petite girl, who had auburn hair. The last one left was Cloud.

_Please pick me. Please pick me. Please pick me_. I had no idea why I was being so desperate. Maybe it was because I didn't want to be left alone. Cloud was walking towards me_. Yes_! The girls gave way for Cloud to walk, but they had their arms outstretched and they were jumping and screaming "Pick me instead!" even though they didn't know his name. It made me smile; was that how one would act if he or she were in love? Are they even in love?

Without warning, Cloud suddenly turned to his left and grabbed the girl's delicate arm, pulling her out of the crowd gentlemanly. The girl had long, dark brown hair which was tied up. She, too, had the red band around her head. The color of her cheeks were obvious when Cloud pulled her out. He smiled and nodded reassuringly before dragging her out of the hall, ignoring the other girls' cries. Wow, he seemed to be used to this.

Then I realized something.

I was left alone to explore the whole campus!

* * *

This is pointless. Freaking pointless. I'm standing in the middle of the school campus and still I had nowhere to go, and what to do. The Midgar block was behind the hall, the block where all our classes and other activities will be held is behind the Midgar block, and all these are being surrounded by the Edge blocks. Separating the hall and the Midgar block was a really huge park, with a fountain in the middle. That was where I was, and I have no idea where to go.

I sighed and wiped the space on the fountain edge, making sure it was dry enough for me to sit on. I looked up at the sky and wondered; how would life be now if my parents were still alive? Where would I go? What would I live in? My mind was being flooded with all these questions and it didn't take me long before I start to realize a tear rolling down my cheek. Immediately, I wiped it off with my sleeve. Then I got remembered of how my mom told me it was bad for me to do that, and even more tears started flowing down my cheeks. I had no control over them now. I had no idea why I was crying too. I dropped my books and tried to wipe the tears off of my face, but they seem to be glued. What if someone saw me like this? I'd be humiliated! I just wanted to be alone somewhere, where I could cry my heart out without anyone having to make fun of me. Someone to talk to would be nice, too. As long as no one would make fun of me.

Oh crap. I already heard some mumblings and giggles. I felt all eyes looking at me. I didn't bother to look up anymore; I was already embarrassed! There was no need to embarrass myself any further.

Shit. I hear footsteps, and they're walking towards my direction. Whoever that is, I had a feeling that person picked up my books from the ground and placed it somewhere else. Then he or she sat down on the space beside me. Before I knew it, long, warm hands were wrapped around me, followed by squeals and swears from the girls. I blinked and looked up; everyone was gaping at either me or the person beside me. Do I dare to turn?

I did anyway. And I was almost shocked to see a Chocobo sitting beside me! I blinked again, and I laughed to myself. "Silly...," I mumbled. "That's just Cloud..."

"Pardon?" Cloud tilted his head upon hearing his name being mentioned.

I shook my head, "Nothing, I'm sorry. I was just..." I smirked, "I thought you look like a Chocobo."

Cloud laughed, "No surprise. 'Chocobo-head' is actually one of my nicknames."

"One of them?"

Cloud nodded, then his smile faded. "I saw you crying.. What's wrong? Is there something in this school that upsets you?"

"No, not at all...," I waved at his face playfully and tried to look away. "I was just thinking about my parents, that's all."

"Ah," Cloud nodded. "And here I was wondering why anyone would laugh or snicker at you for crying. It's normal for one to do so, especially when he or she is reminiscing about the past."

I'm starting to like Cloud a lot more. He understood me. He understood how people worked. I wonder who his parents are; I'm sure they must be proud of their son. It wouldn't hurt to ask, right? I leaned forward and turned to him and flashed a smile; it was something I could do easily, "So... you're in this Midgar group, huh?"

Cloud shrugged, "Obvious enough."

"You have fangirls."

Cloud arched a brow and laughed, "Shut... they're not fangirls! Maybe they are of my parents but... definitely not me!"

It was my turn to arch a brow, "Oh? And who exactly _are_ your parents?"

Cloud cleared his throat, "That I... I can't say..."

I pouted, "Why not? It's not like it's something you shouldn't feel bad about!"

Cloud simply responded with a shrug, and I decided to keep my mouth shut. No use trying to force the answers out of him. Hey, he deserved some respect! Who knows; maybe his dad is some totally rich businessman, who works with the Turks and has his own army and-

"My dad's Rufus Shinra."

I widened my eyes and stared at him. His father is _the _Rufus Shinra, president of the Shinra Corporation! This spiky beside me must be really rich! It somehow made me even more curious, "And what about your mom?"

Cloud shook his head, "Normal woman."

There was a few seconds of silence before both of us started laughing together. Funny how the president of the Shinra Corporation - who is obviously stinking rich - would marry a normal woman! But I think I understand. Reputation doesn't matter. It's just like me and Cloud - it didn't matter if Cloud was the richest kid in school. He would still come to talk to me.

_Me and Cloud..._ somehow the thought of us together made me feel embarrassed. It wasn't because I had any special feelings for him but mainly because...

"Cloud, get your arms off of me." I demanded. Cloud widened his eyes and let go of me immediately, shaking the back of his head nervously afterwards. I heard a few giggles in the background, but I ignored it. If I wanted to spend more time with a friend like Cloud, it was best to do so.

"Wait a minute," I said, just when I realized something. "Where's your partner? That girl with the dark brown hair?"

"Oh?" Cloud stopped scratching his head. "I have no idea, honestly. I was with her when I bumped into Reno and Elena, who were touring their partners together. Then our partners got excited for some reason and they couldn't stop yelling, 'You're part of the club!'. Before we knew it, they were already gone." Cloud shrugged, "Jessie's her name."

Elena... Elena must be that girl with the short hair I saw earlier. Now that I think about it, both Elena and Reno wore similar clothes, and they picked their partners together.

"If you're wondering, Elena and Reno are siblings," Cloud informed me. So that's why. They were always together. It was funny how their hair were of different color, but I guess that didn't matter anyway.

We sat on the edges of the fountain in silence, ignoring the fact that tens, or maybe hundreds of other students were watching us. Some of them even recorded this whole scene. I felt uncomfortable, and then sorry for my friends in the Midgar group. They had to deal with this everyday. At times, I wanted to ask Cloud why there were only six people in the group when the others had said seven, but I stopped myself the moment I realized how awkward I felt. I needed all this paparazzi to disappear as soon as possible. Never in my life am I going to be famous, even if I had the chance.

"Hey," Cloud finally spoke up, breaking the silence. He acted normal, as if the cameras and stuff weren't there at the scene at all. "You wanna see something cool?" A grin formed on Cloud's face.

I arched a brow, "Is it legal?"

Cloud laughed and grabbed my wrist, "C'mon!" Leaving my books behind, Cloud led me through the paparazzi. He was even running as fast as a Chocobo. And before I knew it, the both of us were already standing right in front of the huge building.

The Midgar block.

* * *

**Well, this was something! xD I decided to make this chapter longer than the previous one, I hope! And I hope you liked this chapter just as much as I do! Even though it's a little bad. I wished this chapter would get me more readers though. xDD lol**

**I'm sorry I didn't have the time to reply to your reviews, for those who did! *gives reviewers cookies to nom on* buuut I promise I will in the next chapter! I didn't plan all this before I wrote it so everything may seem a bit rushed. o.o But I can see how this story will turn out in the near future! I think.. xD**

**Also, before I leave you guys waiting for the next chapter (lol), I just wanted to ask... do you mind telling me your birthdays? You can leave out the year. :3 I was wondering of writing one-shots for you guys on your birthdays. You know, something special. x3**

**Meh. I guess this is how short my note can get. Well, I hope you like this chapter!**

**- Kira**


End file.
